If We Were 3
by SilverLilac07
Summary: AU: What if Ranma and Akane didn't meet when they were 16? What if The first time they met they were both only 3? What will happen when Akane Makes the brave decision to follow Ranma and his father on their treacherous journey through Japan and maybe even China.
1. Akane's Grief

_**If We Were 3**_

_**- Chapter 1**_

_Akane's Grief_

Kasumi was intently focused on the small paper notebook on the kitchen counter. It was filled with different types of recipes that her mother had written down, and now that her dear mother was no longer in this world she treasured the book greatly. Sh was so distracted by the book that she completely forgot about the food on the stove. Until she noticed the smell of burnt vegetables fly by her nose. She quickly ran to the stove in an effort to save to food.

"Oh no, please don't burn!" She exclaimed as she turned the stove off, removed the pan, and stirred it around. Luckily for her it wasn't too badly burnt. She sighed in relief and then went to fetch the plates.

She sets the table as best as she can, and after 10 minutes of moving the food around, she finally had everything in place ready for dinner.

"Akane, Nabiki, Father! Dinner is ready." She called out, looking back to the table wondering if she should change anything, but quickly deciding against it as her father immediately entered the room along with Nabiki.

"Oh Kasumi, Thank you for making dinner. It wasn't too hard I hope?" Soun asked with a touch of guilt.

Kasumi slowly shook her head and replied. "Oh no, it was no big deal, really."

Kasumi could hear the guilt in her father's voice and a sudden pain entered her heart. Ever since her mother had died things hadn't been the same. You could tell just by walking in through the front door that something tragic had happened to this family. The whole place felt heavy and darkened by sorrow.

Akane then stumbled into the room, quickly taking her place next to Nabiki.

Soun and Nabiki were to absorbed by their sadness and food that they didn't notice her tear stained face and bruised hands. Oh course she did a very good job of concealing it from them. However; Kasumi noticed right away and was yet again filled with sadness and concern for her youngest sister.

She had noticed that ever since their mother passed away Akane had been throwing herself into the art more vigorously. She strain herself until she couldn't even stand anymore. She would come to the table every day with puffy red eyes and hands that looked like they had been smashing through a brick wall.

Kasumi knew she had to do something for she was frightened theat one of these days Akane was going to push herself too far. She decided right then that she would speak with her father after dinner.

* * *

After dinner Nabiki and Akane headed to the furo to take a warm bath before the retired to bed. Soun helped Kasumi pick up all of the dishes of the table. They were both washing the dishes when Kasumi began to speak.

"Father, Have noticed Akane lately?" She began.

Soun stopped for a second, not expecting Kasumi to start asking questions. He thought about it for a second, then replied.

"No, have you?"

"Yes, I've noticed her increased dedication to the art."

"Well, that should be a good thing, right?" Soun contemplated what she had meant. Her words were good but her tone said otherwise.

"Father, She has been pushing herself to hard. She practices till she passes out and she always comes to dinner with bruised hands and a tear stained face...I starting to get worried."

Soun looked at his daughter with surprise. How could he not have noticed it before. The more thought about it the more it made sense. He felt a pang of guilt inside. His little girl was exhausting herself and he hadn't even noticed. He had been to absorbed in his own sorrow.

"I-I think you should start teaching her." Kasumi jumped in again.

Soun froze again at the thought. Teach? How could he teach? He was so down trodden that he could barely drag himself out of bed in the morning. How was he supposed to teach his little girl how to practice martial arts correctly? No, he couldn't do it. It reminded him to much of his dearly departed wife, and even if he could get past the memory he was still to broken-hearted to do her any good.

Soun looked back at his oldest daughter, who was still looking at him for an answer.

"Please?" She added.

But he shook his head and said, " I'm sorry Kasumi. I just can't bring myself to I-I just can't. I'm sorry."

"But Father if you could just-"

"No Kasumi." He firmly replied. "You'll just have tell her that she is no longer allowed to practice in the dojo." With that he quickly exited the kitchen in order to avoid an argument.

Kasumi just stood there staring at the the place where her father had stood just a second ago and hung her head in despair.

* * *

Soun laid in his bed staring at a picture frame placed on his bedside table. The frame held a picture of the whole family. There was him, His wife, and the girls all smiling. He found he did this often when he couldn't handle the stress of life. He would quietly lay in bed looking at how his family was, before his wife passed away.

He thought about what Kasumi had said earlier. He hadn't ment to be so firm with her, but he just couldn't do what she had asked.

He was also worried about Akane. She was so young. She had her whole life ahead of her. He couldn't stand to watch her break apart in front of him so early. he couldn't teach her and she couldn't go on practicing martial arts incorrectly or she would wind up breaking a leg or an arm or worse.

Had he done the right thing? He didn't want to take the art away from his daughter, but what other choice did he have?

* * *

Kasumi knocked on Akane's door and gently swung it open. She found Akane sitting in her bed with only the lamp light on, doodling in one of her notebooks. For someone so young she was incredibly smart. Kasumi admired that about her.

Akane quickly looked up from her notebook as Kasumi entered the room.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She softly asked. Akane looked her for a minute before nodding her head in approval. Kasumi entered the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She walked over to Akane's bed and lifted herself up and in, sitting down right next to her.

"What are you drawing?" She asked. Akane showed her the notebook. She had drawn two people. A young woman and a little girl. Kasumi could tell that it was her mother and Akane even though her pictures weren't brilliant. They were both dressed up in gi, standing in a pose that said 'ready to fight'. Kasumi couldn't help but smile a little.

"Is that you and mom practicing martial arts?" She asked handing her little sister back her notebook. Akane nodded as she accepted the book. She looked at it for another minute before closing it. She hugged it tightly as if it were her greatest treasure.

They both sat there in the dimly lit room saying nothing for about 5 minutes.

"I heard." Akane said suddenly, breaking the silence. Kasumi looked back at her with confusion.

"What you and dad were talking about." She continued.

noticing now what she meant she looked at her with a sorry expression and what seemed to be a hint of pity.

"I'm so sorry Akane, but if you continue this you're only going to get hurt." Kasumi explained, hoping that she would understand. She would have expected her to scream or throw a fit about it. It was typical Akane, but what she hadn't anticipated was her silent tears.

"It's just the only thing that reminds me of mom," She started sobbing through her sentences. "I miss her so much, why did she have to go?!" Akane was now fully weeping in her sister's arms. She held onto Kasumi's shirt and continued to cry.

Kasumi didn't know what to do. She wanted her to be happy. She wanted everyone to be happy, but nothing seemed to go right. Akane loved martial arts. It was the only thing that she felt connected her to their mother, and now they had taken that away from her aswell. Kasumi didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could do. And that was holding her little sister until she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Soun dug through his old desk drawers and pulled out a pen and a post card he had hidden away. This was the only solution. He didn't like it all that much, in fact it was killing him to do this, but he knew he had to. If he didn't his daughter would be miserable for the rest of her life, and that killed him even more.

So he quickly sat down and started to write. ' My old friend Saotome, I have a favor to ask of you.'


	2. The Saotomes

_**If We Were 3**_

_**- Chapter 2**_

_The Saotomes_

Kasumi kept steeling glances towards her father, and if she didn't know him any better she could have sworn that he wasn't her father. Just 2 days ago had he been gloomy and depressed, but now he seemed to a completely different person. It was barely there, but she knew that she could see a slight smile on his face. He seemed calm and yet at the same time impatient. He kept Looking back at the hallway that lead to the front door, but what was even more strange is that he seemed to be humming just slightly.

They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. It wasn't as good as her mother's cooking, but it was edible. She hoped that soon she would be able to learn how to cook just as good as her mother did. She did have her mother's secret recipe book. So, that should be of some help. Kasumi looked back at her father and found that once again he was looking through the hall.

"Father?"

Soun quickly turned back to his oldest daughter wondering what her call was for.

"Is everything okay?" She began again, " You keep looking back as if you're expecting something to come."

Soun just gave her a humble smile, something that was definitely rare, and replied.

"Oh Kasumi, Everything is just fine." Then he turned back to the hall and his expression turned to that of hope and concern. " At least I hope it will be."

Kasumi was about to ask what he had meant, but was interrupted by a sudden knock. Before she could even blink Her father was on his feet rushing to the door. She could hear voices over the wall, but couldn't quite figure out what it was her father and the mystery man was conversing about. It was short though because soon after her father came slowly but surly back into the living room.

He had with him what look to be a post card. Soun stared at it intently while he walked back to his seat.

"What do you have there Father?" Kasumi asked, no longer being able to keep her curiosity in check. However; Soun didn't answer at first as he kept his focus squarely on the piece of paper.

"Father?" She continued. "What is it?"

Soun finally tore his eyes from the post card and gave Kasumi a reassuring smile. He then turned to look at his youngest daughter who aswell as Nabiki was looking at him with confusion. Soun then turned back to the card in his hands.

"It's a letter from a dear friend of mine." He began. He turned back to Akane once again and continued.

"Akane, how would you like to learn all there is to know about the school of anything goes martial arts?"

Akane's face started to light up from her fathers words.

"You mean you're going to start teaching her?" Kasumi questioned. Just the other day he had refused completely, and he saying that he'll do it? Now she was completely stumped.

"No, not me." He began to explain. "But an old friend of mine. His name is Genma Saotome. Back in the days we were both students under the same teacher. He is the only one in our present day and age that studies the same martial arts as us."

"So this friend of your's is going to come here and become her teacher then?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm afraid not. You see he has a son," He started again. "He is about your age Akane. Genma plans to take his son on many different training trips around Japan in hopes to turn him into a man among men."

"I'm still not sure where you're going with this?"

Soun's smile faded a little as he began to speak again.

"Akane, you can learn all you want of the arts, but you would have to be willing to leave home."

Akane's excitement quickly faded as well.

"Leave? But I wanna stay here with you. I don't wanna go away." Of course she didn't want to go. She was so young, and she had only recently lost her mother to a sickness, and now her father was telling her that the only way she would be able to learn martial arts would be to leave the comforts of her home.

"Father, you can't be serious? She only a child." Kasumi pointed out.

"It wouldn't be so bad. I know that Genma would take great care of you, and you could find a new friend in his son. I;m sorry dear, but if you're really serious about the art this is the only way I can help."

"Can't they wait?" Akane asked.

"unfortunately not, They will be leaving very soon. They should be here in about half an hour. If you decide not to go they will have to leave without you, and you will be unable to join them after that."

* * *

Akane sat in her bedroom thinking over what her father had said. Was she really ready to leave home for a Trainning trip? Of course not. She could barely read. Then again she so desperately wants to learn the ways of her school, and this is her only option.

After sitting in her bed for what seemed like only a few minutes she heard a knock on the front door. 'Already?' She looked back to her kitty alarm clock and saw that even though it had only felt like a few minutes an entire hour had passed by.

So this was it now or never.

* * *

Akane rushed down the stairs to find a tall and rather large man standing at the door. Going down a little bit she could see a young boy, about her age. He had short black hair and his skin was pretty pale.

The boy then turned to look at her, and that's when she noticed his eyes. They were blue and filled with what seemed like fear. The more Akane looked at the boy the less the fear in his eyes showed. In fact they now seemed more curious than scared.

"Akane."

Akane looked up to where her father was standing.

"This is my old friend Genma Saotome." He announced as he gestured to the large man. He smiled down at her in what seemed to be mostly pride and maybe just a hint of regret.

"And this." Her father began again, this time gesturing to the small boy. "Is Genma's son Ranma."

"Hello." Akane said with a smile, but the boy just looked down at the wooden floor, completely ignoring her.

"A shy little fella isn't he?" Soun laughed.

He really did seem quite shy. She didn't know why, but for some reason he seemed to give her a bit of comfort and she didn't feel so scared anymore. Maybe it was just because she knew that someone so shy and timid could never hurt her, and who knew maybe they'd turn out to be the greatest friends ever.

"Dad?"

Soun looked back at his daughter as she suddenly spoke.

"I've decide that I want to go." She confirmed

Soun just looked at her for a second before giving her another one of his humble smiles. He leaned down next to her so that they were face to face.

"Are you sure? This is a big decision, and you're going to be gone for a long time."

There was no turning back. Akane wanted this more than anything, and if this was the only way she was going to get it than that was what she was going to do.

"Uh-hu, I'm sure." She answered with a genuine smile

* * *

Akane was packing up all of her necessities in her bag. She couldn't bring much. Only the things she really needed.

"Akane?"

Akane turned back to her door to find Kasumi peaking through. She entered the room and sat down next to her little sister.

"So, you excited?" She asked.

"A little scared to be honest." She replied.

Kasumi gave her a hug and said. "You don't need to worry about a thing. I'm sure Mr Saotome will take good care of you, and you'll have Ranma to keep you company."

"Yeah, if he decides to talk to me."

"I'm sure he's just a little shy, meeting a new person and all."

Akane finished her packing as she put her little training gi in.

"Done!" She announced. Kasumi smiled at her sister's excitement. She looked around the room making sure that Akane hadn't missed anything. That's when she noticed the notebook Akane likes to write and draw in.

"What about you're notebook." Kasumi asked making her way towards the shelf. Akane looked back to her sister as she looked through the book.

"Dad and Mr. Saotome told me that I should only bring the things I need." Akane quoted.

"Oh come now. You love this notebook. And besides it's always good to keep a journal. That way you can look back and remember all the things you've learned and experienced."

With that Kasumi opened the outer pocket of Akane's bag and placed the notebook neatly in, along with two pens.

"There, now you're ready." She said with a smile.

Akane smiled back as she lifted the bag off the ground, well at least she tried.

"It's too heavy." She complained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure won't mind carrying it for you."

"Okay, but I'll get stronger soon and then I'll be able to carry it myself." Akane boasted.

Kasumi laughed as she hugged her sister one more time before she left.

"I'll miss you."

* * *

"Alright Tendo, We agreed on 13 years. No more no less. I'll bring her home when she's 16 years, and then we'll talk." Genma affirmed as they all stood outside the gates to the house.

'what does he mean they'll talk?' Akane wondered.

"Alright now you be safe okay?" Soun said as he hugged his little girl tightly.

"I will dad, and don't you worry. I'll come back soon and then I'll be really strong, and I promise you'll be proud of me."

"Oh Akane, I'm already proud." He said with a smile.

The trio then headed down the streets of Nerima becoming smaller and smaller to the Tendo household, And just before they were out of sight, Akane turned around and waved goodbye for one last time.

"Goodbye Akane, I'll see you in 13 years."


	3. On Our Way

_A/N: I would like to address a few comments I had received. Some of you might feel that starting the story with Ranma and Akane being only 3 years old wouldn't work very well. I've watched a lot of shows and have even experienced with my own eyes the growth of a single child. While it is true that a lot of the time when people are so young they tend to not absorb things as easily and it's hard for them to think reasonably, but I feel like Akane would be very mature and quite intelligent for her age, and her mother had only died a short time before the first chapter. I understand that that isn't the exact way that it happens in the story, but This isn't supposed to be a story that resembles the cannon world exactly. I will be making a few changes here and there. _

_Concerning Genma, it is true that he has no interest in training a girl, but the post card that Tendo had sent was not only persuasive but also showed how much he needed his friend in this hour of need. They both knew that eventually they would have to wed Ranma to one of Tendo's daughter's so if they sent Akane with Ranma they would hope that a friendship would be built and it wouldn't seem like such a bad decision later in the story. So if you noticed in the last chapter Genma had made a deal that he would train akane for thirteen years and no longer. and if Akane were to give up sooner he would immediately bring her back. They both agreed to this arrangement._

_As for the rest, you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy this new chapter. C:_

* * *

_**If We Were 3**_

_**- Chapter 3**_

_On Our Way_

It had gotten fairly quiet in the past hour. The trio have been walking through Narima the entire time, and they were almost out of the city.

Akane was tire and thirsty. She was still only so small and she needed a rest, but she couldn't risk it. She had to stay strong so that she could continue with Mr. Saotome and Ranma. She didn't really understand why she felt such need to learn the arts. Maybe it was just because when she lost herself in even a simple exercise a memory of her mother would spring into her mind. Maybe she was just afraid that if she stopped those few but wonderful memories would vanish without a trace.

Whatever it was she knew she couldn't stop now. She had only just begun.

She looked over to where Ranma was walking. He seemed quite tired himself, but for some reason not as tiered as herself. She wondered what his reason was for this journey. She had heard her father say that Mr. Saotome just wanted to train him to become a man. She wasn't really sure why that was or what exactly it meant, but he had to have so love for the art himself, right? Then agin he hadn't smiled once since she met him, and he seemed more interested in the pavement than anything else.

"So, are you exited for the trip?" She asked, hoping to spark up a conversation. Maybe if she just talked to him a little he would tell her at least why he was here. However; He just looked up in surprise of the sudden question, but then quickly turned back to the ground. Giving her no response.

"Or are you maybe a little scared?" She pressed on, but once again he stayed mute.

There had to be something that he would respond to. She wanted to know more about him, but how was she to learn when he wouldn't even say a single word to her. He hadn't even said hello when they met. Was he really that shy?

"You really don't talk much do you?" She guessed.

"You know if you don't talk to anyone you can't make any friends. It's not very nice to ignore someone when their talking to you. People will start to think that you're wierd."

No response.

"Even if you won't say anything you should still look at the person who's talking to you."

Luckily for her he finally responded. He tore his gaze from the sidewalk and slowly turned his eyes towards her. She saw that his eyes had been a light blue back at her house, but now that she was closer and face to face they seemed more like the kind of blue that you would see in the night sky. Once again she felt a little bit of comfort entering her small body. She didn't understand why, but she knew it was there.

He still didn't say anything, but at least he was looking at her now, and to her that was an improvement.

"That's better." She smiled, However it didn't last long because soon after he was once again looking down, seemingly finding more interest in the sidewalk than Akane herself. She felt a twinge of disappointment and offense take over the comfort she had felt just a second ago. Mostly because she couldn't keep his focus on her for longer than 10 seconds, and the fact that he found pavement to be more interesting than her.

She sighed in defeat as they finally left the city and entered the forests.

* * *

After a short rest they continued in to the thicket of trees. Hiking through the woods was a lot harder than strolling down the Nerima streets, but of course that was only to be expected. Akane knew that it would get harder and she would have prepare herself for when that moment came.

After traveling for what seemed like forever Genma finally stopped and set their bags down in a small glade that had a small freshwater stream running close by.

"Alright kids. This is where we stop for the day." He announced as he fished out the small tent in his bag. Ranma and Akane both colapsed to the ground panting hard from the long hike. Finally they could rest for a bit. At least that's what they thought.

"What are you doing?" Genma snapped. "There's no time for rest we have to set up camp and collect water for tomorrow. Not to mention your lessons for the day."

Seriously? Was he really going to make them work more after that exhausting all day hike. She was starving and noting the growling sounds that came from ranma's stomach she could safely assume that he as well was just as hungry as she was.

"But..were...so tired." Akane confessed through heavy breaths.

"Are you complaining Akane?" Ganma began. "Because I can turn around right now and take you all the way back home. Is that what you want?" He glared at her with intimidation and doubt. As if he expected her to roll over in tears so that he could pick her up and bring her back home.

For a second Akane considered the idea, knowing that it really was going to get harder, but not knowing that moment was going to come so soon. Then her mother, and her fathers humble smile popped into her mind. She wanted her mother to stay with her and she wanted her father to be proud.

So she lifted herself of the ground and stood up tall and replied with confidence.

"No Sir. I will help in setting up camp and retrieving water in any way I can and I will be looking forward to our first lesson."

Genma was a little taken back by her sudden announcement, but smiled none the less.

"Good then let's get started." He said with pride.

Akane let the breath she had been holding in escape her lungs in relief. She didn't know if she was dedicated or crazy, but she had insisted on staying.

She looked back at Ranma who was still sitting on the ground. He looked at her with with astonishment plastered all over his face, and she thought that for a second she could see a glimmer of envy in those brilliantly blue eyes of his. She couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips.

"Come on." She smiled as she held out her hand for his. He looked at it for a second, but eventually accepted her help, letting her pull him up from the ground and onto his feet.

* * *

After the tent had been raised and the water had been fetched, they were now all sitting on logs by the fire Genma had built. Of course he had made Ranma and Akane get the wood for it.

"So, when do we eat?" Akane asked as Genma stoked the fire. He looked up to meet her eyes and grinned.

"Not yet. First we talk." He said dropping his grin rather quickly.

"You two are here because of your love for martial arts. I am here to train you. You two are still quite young, but that is no excuses for laziness, complaining, and tears. We will train hard and we will train fast. I can promise you that when we are done you two will have become excellent martial artists and fit to carry on the school of anything goes martial arts. With me so far?" He asked before continuing. Ranma and Akane both nodded yes.

"We will be going on several different training trips in several different places. There will be times were we will stay in one place for a while before heading back out, but most of the time we will be traveling non stop, and even though you are here for the sole reason to become a great martial artist that does not excuse you from your education. Now I realize you are still only 3 so we will start out small. I only have a few rules, but I expect you to follow them. As I said before there will be no laziness, complaining, or tears. There will be no excuses and I expect full cooperation from both of you. Understood?" Genma finished, staring at the children and waiting for their reply. And just like before they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. Now Akane you are here because your father and are close friends, and he asked me as a favor. I have agreed to train for thirteen years, and when you have finally reached the age of sixteen I will bring you back to your home where I will no longer be your teacher. Is this clear?"

"uh-hu." She simply replied.

"Great. Now that we are done with that, who wants dinner?" He asked with a little bit of humor in his voice. Ranma and Akane both shot their hands into the air with anticipation. They were so hungry that they could eat a cow.

"Alright, first lesson." He said pointing past the two to the two trees behind them. They both looked back in confusion, but beamed with joy when they saw the two small containers of rice and pork sitting on the branches. They quickly made their way over, but quickly realized that the buckets were hung to high for them to reach.

Akane turned back to Genma who was just sitting on his log, crossing his arms, and smirking at the two.

"Can you get them down for us?" She asked honestly. Genma laughed at her naive thinking.

"Akane if you want to eat then you'll just have to climb up and get it yourself. It shouldnt be to hard it's only three feet above you" He laughed loudly as he entered the tent they had spent an hour putting up. Genma had already eaten and was now ready for a good nights rest.

Akane looked at Ranma to see if he had heard the same as her, and from his blank expression she knew that he had. So after hiking all day, pitching up a tent, bringing back heavy buckets of water they were now expected to work for their food? He really was serious about that training fast and hard thing.

Still there was no way that she could go back now. She was determined to follow through till the very end even if it killed her. So she rolled up her sleeves, clung onto the tree and tried to make her way up to her dinner.

Ranma just stood there watching the little girl try to climb up to the food. her persistence was nothing to laugh at. constantly she would lose her grip, or her weight would be to much for her small arms and she would fall down every time, and yet she didn't stop trying. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe he was inspired by her endurance or maybe he just didn't want to see her hurt herself.

"I can do it. I have to!" Akane yelled. Her hands were raw from the rough bark and her legs and arms felt like they were going to give in any second, and still she kept going. She was about to grab onto the tree again when all of a sudden she was higher up than she could have climbed. In fact the food was just an arms length away. She looked down to find that Ranma had lifted her up off the ground and onto his shoulders, and for a second she could have sworn that he had given her a little smile. She beamed with joy as she grabbed both containers from the branches. Finally she was going to eat.

* * *

Akane rummaged through her little bag quietly, hoping not to disturb Ranma or Mr. Saotome. It was dark and everyone was asleep except for her. Even though she so tired she felt like she could drop dead any second there was still one more thing she had to do.

She pulled out the small notebook that Kasumi had placed in her bag before she left. She was glad she did to. She had soon after decided that she would write something everyday. Of course most of it would probably only be a bunch of drawings, but still she wanted to remember everything that happens to her on the trip.

So she pulls out one of the pens and a small flashlight and starts to write.

'_**Day 1: tis trip is not wat i tout it wold be it is rely hard and my arms hurt but it ok becus i will get strong and go home strong ranma dosnt tak to me but he is ok to.'**_

Akane then proceeded to draw a bunch of pictures. She herself in one corner. then she drew Mr. Saotome and Ranma in another. The last picture she drew was of Ranma lifting her up so that she could bring down both of their dinners. She smiled at the picture, and then to the side she wrote

_**'best frends'**_

Maybe one day Ranma will open up the her, but until then she'll just settle for his shy but strong helping hand.

On the other side of the tent Ranma was lying in his sleeping bag pretending to be asleep, but he was really just watching Akane as she wrote in her little notebook. He couldn't see what she was writing down, but she was smiling and looking at it with soft and gentle eyes. He was beginning to become very entruiged by this girl


	4. So You Can Talk

_**If We Were 3**_

_**- Chapter 4**_

_So You Can Talk_

Genma looked at the two children wrapped up in their sleeping bags, sleeping soundly. Anyone would say that they were the cutest little things in the world. unfortunately Genma was never one to think of such things, and immediately took charge.

He grabbed both sleeping bags with his hands and ripped them away from the two. They immediately woke up from the sudden shock and lack of warmth.

"Hey, that hurt!?" Akane complained as she rubbed her back in an effort to remove the pain.

"Were heading out. Pack up your things and get ready." He announced and quickly exited the tent. Akane looked over to where Ranma had been sleeping and found that he was already rolling up his sleeping bag in compliance to his father's orders.

Akane sighed and turned back to her bag. She was still very tired from the day before, and the small amount of light that managed to shine through the tent was a sure way of figuring out that it was super early in the morning.

She opened her bag and rummaged through a little before pulling out a small wrist watch. And as she suspected it was only 5:07 am. She was tempted to just ignore Mr. Saotome and go back to sleep for another hour or two, but then she remembered that if she didn't comply to everything he said then she would be home before she could even apologize.

So, she reluctantly began to pack up all of her things, which wasn't a lot to begin with, and get herself ready for her second day out.

As Akane remembered the other day that she had to work for her food, she was pleasantly surprised to find that they got breakfast for free. Of course the amount of food she actually got was defiantly disappointing. The breakfast was small and short, and after they quickly headed back out into the woods.

* * *

Now that Akane was expecting a long and tiresome hike, it didn't seem that hard, but it wasn't easy either. She was still very young and small and her tiny limbs could only carry her so far. Hopefully it would be far enough.

Akane occasionally stole a few glances towards Ranma out of pure curiosity. She wondered if this trip was as hard on him as it was for her. He had never told her otherwise, there had been absolutely no complaining from him, and he didn't seem to effected by Mr. Saotomes ways of training. Then again he was his father, so maybe this wasn't so new to him.

"I really like the forest. Don't you?" She began again, not giving up on getting the young boy to speak with her.

"It always smells really nice, and you can climb all over the place like a playground."

No response...

"But my most favorite place in the world is the beach. I can't really swim and most of the time you can find really strange people there, but I like the water and the warm sand. I also really like the ice cream they have there."

No response...

"What about you? What's your favorite place to go?"

No response

"No? okay then. What do you like to do, you know instead of Martial arts that is."

No response...

"I really like to draw and write to. I don't have very good writing skills, but I'm going to get better when I'm older."

No response. Akane was beginning to think he was mute. Why else wouldn't reply to anything she said or asked. Either this boy was extremely shy or he couldn't even speak at all. If that was the case then she would feel kind of bad for pressuring him so much.

"Red."

Akane quickly turned back to face Ranma. He was looking right at her, but just as fast turned his head away again. Had he just spoken to her? There was no one else around, and she could have sworn she heard someone say something.

"What did you say?" She pried hoping for a response. He looked back at her and said.

"My favorite color is red." He finally talked. He was moving his lips and words were coming out. Akane was stunned, but excited as well.

"So you can talk after all, huh?" She beamed, satisfied that she was finally able to pry a few words out of him. She found that she actually liked the sound of his voice. it was smooth and a little deeper then normal, but it was still childlike.

Before she could continue to or at least try to start a conversation with him Genma had started to speak out.

"I hope that you guys don't think that just because you're hiking you don't have to train as well."

Train? wasn't the hiking itself training. It built endurance and strength in your lower body? what else did he want them to do?

"Lesson number 2, Balance. Balance is one of the most essential thing know when your in training. Without balance you have no grip or center. If you wish to become a master martial artist you have to learn how to balance yourself." He finished.

Genma then proceeded to transfer himself to the back so that Ranma and Akane were now in front of him.

"You will find that there are a lot of roots and logs scattered across the forest floor. Your job is to balance and walk across every single one you come across. I will stay behind you at all time to make sure you do it right and efficiently."

Balance huh? That didn't seem to hard. Of course Akane was never really known for being graceful, then again she was only three. So how hard could it be?

"And of course I will be expecting you to go at the exact same pace as before. There will be no slowing down. Understood?"

What? no slowing down? There was no way that they were going to be able to keep their balance and walk as casual as they did before, all at the same time? She was hoping that Mr. Saotome had been joking, but was disappointed to see that the serious expression on his face meant no joke.

"I said understood?" He repeated firmly waiting for Akane to respond. She then quickly realized that Ranma had already once again complied to his father's commands. So she quickly did the same and hope that she'd be able to make it through with no failures attached.

* * *

_**-2 weeks-**_

* * *

Two weeks went by and Genma was quite surprised that Akane hadn't high tailed and given up. She was persistent, he had to give her that, but how long would she last before she finally broke? She had to break she was only a girl. There was no way that she would last as long as Ranma he just knew it. Hopefully the new training he was planning would send her flying home to her father and sisters. Where she belonged.

Dinner was the same as always. Genma had hung the food higher than the two could reach. The only difference being that he would increase the hight slightly each day.

Akane was now forced to stand on Ranma's shoulders to reach their food. luckily for her the balance training they had been doing every day was really paying off.

once again night had fallen expectantly over the land and Akane was once agin pulling out her notebook, pen, and tiny flashlight.

She had made it a habit to write or draw something that she had remembered for that day, and it was starting to become more like a journal than just a silly old notebook that she would draw in occasionally.

_**'Day 16: tranin is getin harder and te food is not very good. ranma is takin to me now but only a litl bit i rely lik te way he sonds and he is stil very nic mr satomi is rely tuf on us but tat is ok.'**_

And as always Akane quickly began to draw pictures of anything significant or special that had happened to he that day. She really enjoyed this time of the day where she could just relax and doodle away to her hearts content. She found that it was very soothing for her and it was one of those things that kept her sane through the entire trip.

Ranma was also once again watching her from where he slept. He would constantly wonder why Kane would take so much joy in the little notebook she wrote and drew in. She must love doing it because she did it every night. She had told him before that she really likes to write and draw. He just found it interesting that she would have other interests than martial arts itself.

Finally being overwhelmed by curiosity he slowly and quietly started to make his way over to her. As he got closer he could just make out some of the pictures she had drawn, but he couldn't quite make out what she had written. He wasn't a very good reader to begin with though.

Coming up closer to her, Akane finally noticed him and quickly shut the book in order to preserve her private thoughts.

"Hey you can't look at it. it's my book. Only I can know what's in it." She whispered in haste making sure he understood. Ranma just looked back at her with a simple but curious look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked

"It's my book that I write all my private thoughts in. What I'm feeling or what I did the entire day. I also draw pictures because I'm still not old enough to really write something good that I'll remember later." She explained as if it were a fact inside of a school book.

"You can write?" He continued. Akane looked at him for a second and then smiled.

"Uh-hu. Just barley though. I'm still not very good."

"But you can write and read still?"

"I guess so?"

Ranma just kept looking at her for a while occasionally looking back at the book she was hugging to her chest.

"Can-can you teach me?" He finally asked breaking the awkward silence. At first Akane was a little surprised at his sudden request, but quickly smiled at his innocence.

"You really wanna learn?" Ranma just nodded his head in affirmation. Akane had to admit that she felt a little bit of pride well up inside of her tiny body. She didn't really know much herself, but the little bit she did know surely she could teach Ranma the same.

"Alright sure. I can teach you what I know." And for the first time ever she saw his cute little smile surface through. Now she was making progress. She had finally gotten him to speak to her, and now she had managed to pull him into a state of joy, and she had to admit that his smile was really cute. It wasn't big like hers. in fact it was very small and simple. She knew that friendship couldn't be too far away now.


	5. Cat Fist

_**If We Were 3**_

_**- Chapter 5**_

_Cat Fist_

* * *

_**10 months**_

* * *

" So like this?" Ranma asked as he finished writing his name.

"Yeah, at least I think so?" Akane replied as she observed Ranma trying to write his name on the back of the last page of her notebook. Akane had been trying to show Ranma how to write the way she did. It was going pretty slow. So far they had only really written down letters and not actual words, but Ranma was slowly getting the hang things. Akane knew that most of the things she tried to teach him were probably only half-true if even that, but hey they were both just barely starting.

One of the things Akane had been grateful for was the fact that Genma would give them little books that you could probably find in a preschool classroom for them to study. In a way it was kind of like being home schooled. Of course most of the time Genma would just give them the book and they would have to figure it out themselves.

One of the books that they were given was one of the alphabet and small words. Akane was able to recognize most of it and used it to help Ranma as well as herself. She had to admit that she was very fond of all the books they were given. It was one of those things that gave her peace when she was about to fall apart from the day. She wondered how long her sanity would actually last.

* * *

"Alright kids, today is a very special day." Genma announced as they stopped finished preparing the camp ground for the night. They had stopped in a medium sized glade with no rivers. It was unusual for one of their campgrounds. Not to mention that they were stopping quite early in the day. It was barely noon and the sun was still not at its peak.

"Today is the day that you two learn a powerful and rare Technic." He continued.

"I thought we weren't gonna learn those until were older?" Akane questioned as the day continued with its surprises.

"I did tell you that, it's true, but this Technic is special in a way that the younger you are the stronger it becomes. That's why a lot of people don't use in fear that their young ones might not be ready for such vigorous training, but you two will be one of the rare percentage of people who know and use it well."

Why did Akane feel like everything he just told her wasn't true? Then again she couldn't help but feel a little excited inside for the idea of learning a real actual fighting Technic.

"Today you two will be learning the amazing cat fist Technic!" He announced pulling out an old crummy notebook, and holding out in up as if they were to worship it.

Cat Fist? Like the animal?

"Now there are a lot of preparation for this Technic so I will go and get everything ready while you two go and excercise so more. okay?" He instructed as he left through the woods leaving the two behind, not even waiting to hear an answer.

"So do you know what he's talking about?" she asked, turning back to look at Ranma who was also staring at the spot where his father had just a second ago been. He looked back to her and shook his head.

"No I don't."

* * *

After two hours of waiting Ranma and Akane were once again standing in the glade that they had set up all of their camp stuff in. They were both utterly confused.

First of all there was a giant hole in the ground that looked like it was at least 7 feet deep, and then there was a table set up with numerous amounts of fish food, and then as if that weren't strange enough there was giant cage filled with just cats. They didn't look to friendly either. In fact they looked outright furious.

"What's all this for?" Ranma asked just as confused as Akane.

"This my boy is all the things required to learn the dreaded Cat Fist Technic!" He announced with pride

"Now I think it best if we just dive right in and not waste any time." He stated as he started to drag the cage of angry cats to the giant 7 foot hole in the ground.

"Where did he get all those cats?" Akane asked quietly to Ranma who just shrugged in an I have no clue way.

Genma tilted the cage in towards the hole, and opened the cage, letting all the angry cats fall into the pit.

"Alright kids now it's your turn." He said, pushing them towards the table of fishy foods.

"Our turn? For what?" Akane wondered as he looked down at the food.

"What to start with, huh?" Genma whispered as he looked back in the old notebook. He gentle put the book down and picked up the fish sausage. He then turned back to the two and proceeded to wrap them head to toe in it.

"What are you doing" Ranma asked as his father wrapped him up in fish food.

"No questions." He quickly stated. He then went and started to wrap Akane in the fish sausage as well.

"Eeewww this stuff smells really bad." She complained, almost gagging at the sent of the fish.

Genma soon finished with Akane as well and then guided them over to the pit of angry cats.

"In this pit lies dozens of starving cats begging for their next meal. Your job is to give it to them."

The two just looked back at the man in confusion put quickly began to loosen the sausage so they could throw it down to the cats.

"What are you doing!" Genma demanded as he saw them begin to unwrap themselves.

"I thought you wanted us to feed the cats?" Akane asked.

"And you will, by jumping in with them." He simply stated.

The two immediately froze. Jump in? with the starving cats? Covered in fish sausage? Was he insane?! The cats would destroy them in a second. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"You want us to jump in there, with the cats?" Ranma slowly asked fearing that his crazy father was not one for jokes as such.

"Yes." He plainly answered.

Ranma and Akane took one more glance into the pit of hungry cats before turning back to Genma again.

"Isn't there another waaayyyyyyyy!" Ranma screamed as his father pushed him into the pit himself, becoming quite impatient with the two. He looked back at Akane who was struck with fear as she watched Ranma try to claw his way out. She turned back to Genma to protest, but soon found that she was being pushed in as well.

As she hit the ground the cats immediately latched on to her clawing and biting and scratching at her in desperation to get to the food she possessed. She immediately tried to rip the food off of her body in an attempts to save herself, but the sausage wouldn't budge and she soon found herself being devoured by angry starving cats.

The experience was horrid and filled with tortor. This isn't what she wanted. She cried and screamed, begging for Genma to release her from the prison of cats, but he just stood there as he watched his son and his friend's daughter be torn apart by the vicious felines.

Finally after what seemed like hours of tortor it became too much for both of them to bare. Their minds shut down and everything went black.

* * *

Akane felt warm and comforted as a small and delicate hand rubbed her back. Where was she? What was she doing before? She slowly opened her eyes to be faced with Ranma who was soundly asleep. She also noticed that they were not alone. She looked up to find an old woman. She was very small in stature, but her face was sweet and kind. She felt safe as the woman continued to stroke her back.

"I see that you are finally awake my dear." She said, smiling at her. Her voice was cracked but filled with love as well.

It was then that Ranma began to stir. He slowly opened his to find the same thing as Akane had.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked up at the old woman.

"Don't worry child, you're safe now." She replied.

Both of them tried to sit up and quickly noticed the state of their clothing. They had been ripped apart and their was barely any left. What had happened to them?

"It was the dreaded cat fist."

Ranma and Akane quickly turned around to find Genma sitting on a rock outside the small house. He didn't look so good either. His clothes had been torn, he had scratches all over, and he even seemed to be bleeding just slightly. He was also holding the old and tattered book that held the secrets of Cat Fu.

"I underestimated its power, and look whats happened?"

"I must say." The old woman began. "I'm stunned by your antics Mr. Saotome. Look at them they are but mere children."

Genma looked back at the book in his hand and began to open it.

"I should have read the entire thing, but I was so set on them learning such an incredible Technic that I disregarded the rest of the book." He then continued to read a page from the handbook.

"Because of the dangers this Technic has caused it has now been banned. It has been known to cause psychological distress, and extreme trauma to the trainee."

Ranma and Akane both looked at each other in confusion. That still didn't explain what they were doing there and who this old woman was.

"You have know learned Cat Fu and I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do to help." Genma stated.

"But how did we end up here?" Akane asked, no longer being able to suppress her curiosity. Genma then began to explain the Cat Fist to the two youngsters, and what had happened when they were no longer in control of their minds.


	6. Take Me Home

_**If We Were 3**_

_**- Chapter 6**_

_Take Me Home_

_**1 months**_

Today was just like every other day had been so far. Ranma and Akane were up early in the morning fighting for their food. They had gotten better, but it was still a struggle to eat every single morning. Finally after almost an hour they were chowing down what little food they had. If the training didn't kill the two, most likely the lack of food would.

After breakfast they quickly headed back out again into the forest. You would think that the world was covered in trees. They had been traveling for 11 months now and not once have they exited the forest. There were a couple of villages that they passed through occasionally, but most of the time they were camping outside in the cold forest air.

Akane couldn't help but think about her family. How far away from them was she now, and how long before she would see them again? Akane had tried to write a letter to them just to let them know how she was doing and that she hadn't given up yet, but every time she asked Mr. Saotome how she could get it to them he just simply told her to mail it and refused to tell her more. Mail it? How was she supposed to know how to do that she was just a little kid. So as it stands her family knows nothing that Mr. Saotome has not already told them, but who knows what that could be?

* * *

As they continued to hike through the trees, that now looked the same to every other tree she has seen, Genma began to teach and talk to them more about the world of martial arts and the fundamental basics of it. The two were still balancing on everything they could find, logs, rocks, fallen trees, anything. They were both getting a lot better, but still didn't have it quite down yet. Akane noticed that Ranma was struggling a little more than she was, and secretly she took a little pride in knowing that she was better than he was at something, even if it was just by a bit. Still she tried to help him every chance she could. She still han't given up on her friendship mission, and was determined to have someone close she could trust.

Ranma was walking carefully on a tree that had been struck down by what looked to be lightning scars. He was doing well until he misplaced his foot and tumbled to the ground. Akane quickly lept off the rock she was on and went to help him.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern as she helped him of the ground. he spit a few times trying to get the dirt and moss taste out of his mouth.

"I'm Okay." He replied as he wiped his mouth and dusted off his clothes. Ranma quickly realized that his father was starting to disappear through the forest at a rather fast pace. Not wanting to lose him and get lost in the woods he took a hold of Akane's hand and started running towards his dad.

Akane was definitely taken by surprise when he grabbed onto her hand, but quickly realized why when he started running to the man who was fading into the trees. Even though she was being rushed, she couldn't help but get a warm feeling as he dragged her along, never letting go. She felt safe and protected. Oh yeah, friendship was definitely something the two of them were going to share.

* * *

Genma was not as oblivious as you might think. He immediately knew that Ranma had fallen down to the ground, but he didn't stop to help at all. He just kept walking as if nothing had happened. He also noticed when Akane helped him up and when Ranma attached himself to her and ran to catch up with him.

Ranma had to learn how to get up himself, as did Akane, but he let her help him just this once because he knew that the more time they spent together the better things would be for everyone. Genma couldn't help but grin with pride and accomplishment as he listened to the two talk on and on and on about anything. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all?

* * *

After 12 hours of non stop hiking, the sky had become darker and the sun was quickly fading behind the horizon. So finally they were ready to set up camp. It went the same way it always has. Genma set up the tent and the fire pit while Ranma and Akane went to fetch water, fire wood, and anything else they might need.

* * *

It was late and everyone had gone to sleep, except for Akane of course. She was up as usual, writing, or what she thought was writing, in her diary. She thought about the last month and everything that had happened since. She thought back to the day that she and Ranma learned the dreaded Cat Fist. She shivered at the mere thought of it. After the nice young lady let them stay for the night, she quickly learned what had happened to her when her mind shut down. She couldn't believe what she had done, although somewhere deep in her mind she was kind of happy that Genma was hurt in the process. She knew that she should never think that way no matter how crazy the person might seem. Kasumi had taught her that, but how could anyone be so mentally insane that they would think that throwing little children into a pit of starving cats would ever be a good idea? Even now if someone even mentions the word cat she freaks out.

After that day she would have reoccurring nightmares of a hellish place filled with felines ready to rip her to shreds. Sometimes she would even wake up screaming and then Mr. Saotome would just yell at her to go back to sleep. Akane had to admit that she missed the comforts of her home. The way that Kasumi would always let her sleep in her bed when she had a nightmare or when she had to get up for breakfast in the morning she wouldn't have to fight for it. She missed her family, she missed her home, she missed her sweet dreams. sure, ever since her mother died her dreams weren't so pleasant, but at least they weren't terrifying.

Ever since she began this trip it's just been one disaster after another. The only good thing about it was Ranma. She was sure that if he wasn't there she would probably have lost her mind a long time ago. She was glad he was there. One thing that did surprise her was how strong he was. Not once on this entire trip had he shed a tear or even complained. He did everything his father asked not even stopping to question it. Either he was really brave and strong or he was just incredibly stupid. The only thing he ever hesitated on was the cat pit filled with angry, hungry cats.

Maybe he was stronger than her. Akane could feel the wetness of the tears that were now falling from her face and onto the papers in her diary. She was so tired, so sore, so...scared. Was she strong enough to handle it? Was Mr. Saotome right? Did she not have the determination and strength to train with them? When she thought about it 13 years was a long way to go when your training could potentially lead you to your grave. It's not even been a whole year and she was already seriously thinking about giving up and going home.

By now she was quietly sobbing into her pillow wishing that her dad and her sisters were there to comfort her. Suddenly she feels someone put their hand on her shoulder. She quickly sat up and turned around to find Ranma sitting right next to her. He had quickly retracted his arm when she sprung up from her pillow.

He had a look of surprise and concern clear in his soft blue eyes. Already she felt just a little better. She always had him, no matter how hard things get he was always there for her.

Akane sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears, but it was clear from the redness and puffiness in her eyes that she had been crying. She didn't really want him to see her cry. She didn't want to look so vulnerable, but there was nothing she could do now.

"Are you okay?" He simply asked as he scooted a little closer to her.

Akane tried to clean herself off as best as she could and replied. "No, I'm not okay. I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because I'm far away from home and I miss my dad, and my sisters, and my bed." Once again she found herself covered in tears. She tried to stop it but the tears refused to stay inside her head and continued to spill out.

"I wanna go home." She sobbed.

"You can't go home." Ranma replied quickly and frantically. He didn't want her to leave. Who was he going to talk to, who was he going to lean on? She couldn't leave, not now.

"Why not?" She asked through her tears.

"I need you here, With me." He said softly. Akane was definitely surprised. She didn't now that she had made such an impression on him. He needed her? She looked into his eyes to see if he was being serious, but those eyes were eyes that would not lie to her. Suddenly she felt a little hope well up inside her. He was right. She couldn't leave now, no matter how much she may have wanted to she just couldn't. She promised her dad that she would make him proud, and what would that even mean if she just gave up when things got though.

She finally stopped crying and turned back to Ranma who was shyly twiddling his thumbs. She gave him a huge smile and attacked him with a hug. He was so stunned and surprised by the sudden contact that he fell down with her still on top of him. His face was beat red and his mind was tumbling around. He never really talked to or hugged anyone in his life, except for maybe his mom and dad, but this was definitely a first for him.

She finally let go and helped him up.

"So can you be my best friend now?" She asked glowing with joy. Ranma sat there for a second contemplating the situation, but finally replied.

" I thought we were friends already?"

Akane just smiled until her cheeks started to hurt, but even then that smile didn't leave her for the rest of the night.

So she didn't have her dad there or her sister, and maybe things weren't as easy and simply as she first thought them to be, but at least she had a friend to help her along the way. And that was good enough for her.


	7. Ukyo Kuonji

_**If We Were 3**_

_**- Chapter 7**_

_Ukyo Kuonji_

_**1 months**_

* * *

Akane was filled with pride the moment she woke up. She did it, she made it trough an entire year. There were times were she felt like she couldn't go on and felt like giving up, but she was strong and pushed right through it, and now look at her. Of course she knew that this was just the beginning and the really hard stuff starts now. This time she was ready, this time she wasn't going to complain, and she wasn't going to question...Okay maybe she would question sometimes, but she wasn't going to complain or cry anymore.

She was kind of happy that she wasn't thrown out of her sleeping bag and rushed out the tent for early morning practice, or what was supposed to be breakfast. In fact it was rather quiet that morning. Even though Akane wasn't rudely awoken, she had woken up super early every morning for the last year so now it's kind of become a habit.

She looked over to where Ranma was sleeping and smiled at how cute he was when he slept. He had grown a little in that year and was now 1 inch taller and his hair was a little longer. He could just barely tie it up in the back. Akane wasn't so surprised though. People did grow, it was the natural cycle of life. Akane had also grown a little herself.

Ranma and Akane were both 4 now. Akane had still kept record of when her birthday was, but unfortunately Genma couldn't care less. So, Akane's birthday went uncelebrated. Ranma did however wish her a happy birthday before they went to bed that night. She has it written in her diary. She wanted to ask Ranma when his birthday was, but chickened out at the last second and just left it alone. She knew he was also 4 now two though because it's been a whole year and they were both 3 years old when he came to her house that first day.

After looking at Ranma for a couple more seconds she averted her eyes and soon noticed that Genma wasn't anywhere to be found inside the tent. She then heard whistling and turned around to find a silhouette of Genma's body outside of the tent. It looked like he was sitting down, most likely by the fire pit. Maybe he was making breakfast?

Akane turned back to Ranma who was still peacefully sleeping in his sleeping bag. She smiled and thought about waking him up, but realized that it would be nicer to let him sleep. However; right at that moment Genma burst into the tent Screaming as loud as he could.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY KIDS!" Ranma immediately shot up from the ground and let out a shriek. He soon realized it was just his father and tried to calm himself down, putting his hand over his heart as if it would help it slow down.

Akane was just as surprised and ended up letting out a shriek of her own. Of course, why would she think that this day was anymore different than the others. She was sure that this man was out to torture them.

"Come on I let you sleep in for half an hour, now get up and get ready." With that he left the tent to do whatever it was he was doing out there. probably getting ready to leave again.

Akane turned around to where her small bag was and rummaged through it in an effort to find some clothes. Genma wasn't so terrible. He had taught her how to wash her own clothes. Of course he probably only did it so that he wouldn't have to.

Ranma had already gotten dressed and was outside helping his dad. So, Akane quickly got changed and went outside to join them. When she got out there she was surprised to find Ranma eating breakfast beside his dad who was also eating his food. What happened to fighting for your food.

Genma quickly noticed her and gestured to the seat next to Ranma, which of course was just a log, but on top of the log lay a small container that was 'filled' with food. She looked back at Genma with confusion clear in her eyes.

"Go on," He began. "But just for today." with that he continued to eat his food in silence. Ranma was way to preoccupied with his food that he didn't really give much attention to them. he was just happy that for once he didn't have to fight for his food. Akane, finally deciding that it was safe, went over to her food and ate in silence as well.

* * *

After they had all finished with their food, Genma had Ranma and Akane sit down for a little talk before they headed out.

"Alright, now I let you sleep in for 30 minutes and I let ou have breakfast for free. The only reason I did so was because you have both lasted a year, and I'm very proud of you. However; I will not be playing mister nice guy for the rest of the day. You got your reward and it's time we move on. Understood?" He asked, almost glaring at them, although they didn't understand why. They both quickly nodded their heads.

"Good. Now since we have been doing the same thing for an entire year I thought it would be helpful if we changed things around a little."

Both Ranma and Akane looked at each other with a little bit of worry in their eyes. Oh no, what was he planning this time. Whatever it was Akane was going to be ready for it. There was no challenge she couldn't face.

"There is a small town just half a mile away, and we are going to stay there for an entire year." He announced.

Akane and Ranma both started to smile. A town? That wasn't so bad, in fact it was great. They had only just passed through towns before, but they had never stayed for the night much less a year. This was the most exciting news they had heard since they started this training trip from hell.

"Stop smiling!" Genma quickly ordered, and immediately their smiles vanished from their faces.

"This isn't going to be like some vacation. We are going to be working even harder this year. If you thought last year was though well than this years going to be excruciating."

And there it was, the damper in their joyous dreams. Even so, they were both still very excited to finally be able to stay in a place where there isn't a tree everywhere you go.

* * *

It was about 15 - 20 minutes before they arrived, but when they did Ranma and Akane couldn't help but break into another radiant smile.

They quickly made their way to a small cottage near the outskirts of town. It was fairly small. It had one little family room with a built in kitchen, 1 bedroom, and 1 bathroom. For a normal person this place would seem like a dump, but for them it was amazing. Just to be able to sleep inside was good enough, but they also had a working bathroom and a small kitchen. Goodbye fire pit food.

While Genma began to unpack what little things they had Ranma and Akane quickly headed out to explore.

"I'm so excited to stay in a real house." Akane exclaimed as they walked own the street.

"Well it's better than before." He replied thinking of the dirty kitchen in their living area.

"So what do you think he'll make us do next?" She asked, looking at all the shops and house around.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not going to be fun." He sighed.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

Ranma and Akane were about to turn around curious about the noise when Ranma was suddenly face down in the dirt. Akane watched a dog run away from the scene, holding in his mouth what looked to be food.

"Oh no, are yo okay?"

Akane turned back to find a little boy kneeling down next to Ranma. Finally Akane realized what was happening and knelt down to help him up.

"I'm okay," He said, letting Akane and the boy help him up. "What just happened?" He asked when he was securely standing up.

"It was that stupid dog." The boy hissed, as he looked in the direction that the pooch had ran.

"He stole some of my food that I made."

"Who are you?" Akane finally asked. The boy looked back at Akane and smiled.

"My name is Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji." He held out his hand for them to shake.

"My name is Akane Tendo, and this is my friend Ranma Saotome." Akane shook his then gestured to Ranma.

"Hi." He simply said.

"He doesn't really talk that much." Akane said as she rolled her eyes at him. Ranma looked back at her with a little distain.

"Nu uh, I talk all the time." He snarkly replied.

"You guys are new in town, right?" Ukyo asked, chuckling at their little debate. Ranma and Akane looked at him with an expression that said 'how did you know'. He laughed again and continued.

"This is a pretty small town. Everybody knows everyone, and I've never seen you before so you must be new."

Ukyo continued to talk about the town for a while while he showed them around. It was kind of cool. It was only their first day there and they had already made a new friend.


End file.
